


Housewife Hunt

by MediaMaxine



Series: MM's Lewthur Hellscape [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ghost Arthur (Mystery Skulls Animated), Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: Vivi wasn't quite sure what she'd expected when she and Mystery entered the large gothic mansion that pulsed with purple energy but helping a desperate ghost find his grieving widow was definitely not apart of her idea of this mission.Well, Vivianne Yukino was nothing if not adaptable!





	Housewife Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I love Ghost's Housewife Radio especially Oktavia's cover and then I got into this fandom and then the ideas started to just slap me in the face.
> 
> Within this omegaverse, in an alpha/omega relationship, the Omega takes on the feminine role, therefore, wife, Mrs, Mother regardless of gender and vice versa for alphas with masculine roles.
> 
> So Arthur is an omega, Lewis is an alpha and ViVi is... Vivi. She is quite literally whatever you want her to be lads.
> 
> The omegas also have a larger guilt complex than alphas or betas.
> 
> Bonded mates feel a lot of mirrored and/amplified emotions and feelings from their partners to the point of near perfect empathy with mate and children as well as lesser telepathy. It is for this reason that the loss of mate or child is anguishing and a pain worse than torture and for some, worse than actual death.

Arthur squinted at the massive building in front of them. 

"Are you sure this only costs two hundred grand?"

Lewis nodded.

Arthur sighed.

"Well, I guess it's in the range. But how did it get that cheap?"

"Oh, it was a murder house about a century ago."

" _What!?_ "

"It's okay! It's completely safe!"

"So you were joking?"

Lewis shook his head.

"Nah, I just had Vi help me help them pass on in exchange for the legal rights to everything inside!"

Lewis yelped at the elbow to the stomach he received in response.

"You're impossible. So how are we gonna get people to come here? This place must be infamous."

"We're not going to!"

Arthur blanched.

"I've got people bidding on this place! This highest bid for the house, land and contents is about four billion last I checked- OW."[1]

Arthur glared at him as the alpha doubled over in pain before sighing. Once he recovered ("Artie, I kinda need my knot!"), Lewis hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry, Artie"

"I keep telling you to talk to me about these things!"

"I know, I just wanted to surprise you!"

Arthur sighed, before smiling softly.

"Well, might as well rent a hotel while we wait for the right time to close the bidding."

Lewis beamed.

* * *

 

"My name is Marian McLane and we are here today live at the grand opening of the Pepper Mansion! A new bed and breakfast with over one hundred and fifty-seven thousand square footage and four stories surrounded by five acres of land. We were granted an inside peak by the owners themselves, Mr and Mrs Pepper."

Arthur smiled warmly at the reporter and Lewis gave a wide grin.

* * *

 

The business was booming. Every day at least a dozen families checked in and all left entirely satisfied.

Lewis' family and Lance were all thrilled to help out as well. 

Honestly, everything was gunning to be wonderful.

So how exactly did everything get so fucked up in the end?

 

* * *

 

The television in the lobby was on the news and not a soul dared speak after the headline came up.

War.

They were in a war now. 

It was against an Asian country.

It didn't matter though.

War meant fighting. Which would require fighters or soldiers.

And soldiers meant any healthy and able alphas and beta men laying down their lives for some government cause.

Arthur looked at Lewis who stood frozen in his spot and dug his fingers into his palms.

* * *

 

"So, who are we meeting?"

"A weapon specialist who has been instrumental to our continued success in this war. Shouldn't you know this from the briefing?"

"Bold of you to assume I was actually paying attention."

A group of around twenty men walked into the mansion.

"Well damn. This guy must have some extravagant tastes."

One of them walked to the front desk and said something. The burly man nodded before leading them to a set of rooms.

"Feel free to ask for anything. I will personally come to direct you to the meeting room at a later time."

The short man left.

"Okay men, you're free to do what you want until sixteen twenty." [2]

* * *

 

Mikahl walked around the mansion, looking around at the decor in appreciation.

He wasn't quite paying attention and when he finally stopped to analyse his position he realized:

"Well, I'm lost."

Some soldier.

He tapped the shoulder of a blonde who was walking past.

"Excuse me, I'm a bit lost, could you help me out."

Arthur looked at the man.

"I assume you're with the "millers", right?"

Oh, so this omegan sweetheart was apart of staff.

"Come on, I can show you back to your rooms"

Mikahl followed Arthur and attempted the first thing that came to many minds when greeted with an attractive person: flirting.

"So, sweetheart, do you wanna have a few drinks when you're off your shift later? On me of course."

Arthur glanced at the man before giggling. 

"You really don't know who I am, do you, Mr Miller?"

Mikahl scratched his neck. Should he?

"Do you know what this place is?"

"The Pepper Mansion right?"

"So, do you realise you just tried to make a move on Mrs Pepper, sir?"

Mikahl paled slightly. Shit, this was not the plan.

"It's fine of course, not everyone has to know this, we are a very nonpublic family despite everything. But it is strange, you come to my business and then flirt me, the co-owner. That must be quite embarrassing."

"You have no idea, Mrs Pepper."

"Please, just Arthur is fine. Maybe at a later date, we can actually have a few shots. As long as you understand that I am quite happy in my relationship and am not looking for any of that sort of companionship."

"Yeah, I understand perfectly."

* * *

 The meeting was to start soon.

Mikahl discreetly glanced from time to time.

Hopefully, he would be able to hit Arthur up on his offer.

The door opened.

In walked Mrs Pepper trailed by Mr Pepper who held multiple containers.

"So gentlemen. I am sure we all know the purpose of this meeting so there will be no need to reiterate. These with me are prototypes that I will demonstrate the use of."

He opened a container to remove a weapon.

"Lew, please give me the airsoft bullets."

* * *

_**BANG!** _

* * *

Arthur let out a noise of pain just short of agony as the feeling registered. 

Yeah, that humerus was fucking shot, literally.

He pressed his arm to the hole (holy shit, there is a hole in his arm, he was gonna fucking diE) and slowly backed away, careful not to jostle the wound.

He looked up.

The room had descended into chaos.

There had been more than one traitor. At least six of the twenty-something soldiers, apart from his attacker, were opening fire on the others.

Speaking of his attacker.

Mikahl stared down at him blankly, gun aimed at his forehead.

"Yknow, I was hoping we'd get to that hangout. You really were a doll."

The finger was starting to curl around the trigger and...

* * *

_**BANG!** _

_**BANG!** _

Mr Lewis Pepper's body nearly crumbled to the ground, only supported by his wife's lead arm.

* * *

 

"Lew?"

Arthur's voice was weak, shattered.

Arthur... Didn't understand. Lewis had run in front of him last second and...

Lewis wasn't moving.

He too felt the split second of sheer agony from the shot (LEWIS GOT SHOT. WITH A BULLET. GOD, PLEASE WAKE HIM UP THIS ISN'T REAL-) but now he felt nothing from him.

"Lewis?!"

He could see them, their shared history, flashing before his eyes. 

Vivianne introducing them.

That quick crush.

Getting together.

Recognizing that Like had evolved into Love.

Meeting relatives.

College. 

Marriage.

Mating.

Plans for kids once they had acquired financial stability.

Opening the mansion.

The compromise in regards to the war.

"LEWIS!" 

God, he wasn't responding.

His face was stuck in a pained yet determined expression just barely visible past the blood from the shot into his forehead.

He had a shot through the heart, effectively ruining his favourite get up.

(He wasn't waking up. HE'S SO COLD.)

"LEWIS, PLEASE! PLEASE, WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! PLEASE, YOU'RE SCARING ME! NO! YOU CAN'T BE,  NONONONONONONONO-"

* * *

 

Lewis Pepper died that day.

His death was fast though painful.

 

His widow's screams were more terrifying than the gunfire from that region of the house, effectively stirring the rest of the current occupants into a panic.

 

* * *

 

Arthur calmly sat in his and Lewis' living quarters, a closed-off area at the back of the fourth floor with a kitchen, sitting room, dining room, bedroom, bathroom. A penthouse really.

He sipped a cup of warm chamomile and read, allowing the tender embrace of relaxation envelop him in its bosom and swaddle him with complacency and tranquillity.

The phone rang.

He glanced at it before setting down his tea and answering.

"Hello?"

"Arthur?!"

He could feel a happy smile twitching into place as the woman's eternally vibrant speech.

"Yeah, it's me, Vi."

He continued his tea.

"Arthur, Arthur I am so happy you're okay! No one has seen you at the mansion, I hear you weren't taking care of yourself after the... After the, uh, incident."

Arthur stopped drinking to reassure her.

"Vi! Really I'm alright! We've taken a bit of a vacation, though, it's not really a vacation if you're still technically at your workplace, is it?"

"Yeah, I guess it isn't- HEY, don't change the subject you asshole!"

Arthur snickered as the girl huffed in annoyance.

"Anyway, who's we?"

Arthur raised a brow.

"Me and Lewis, duh."

He tipped the cup back, effectively downing the remaining contents before reaching over and grabbing the teapot to refill.

"...What?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Me and Lewis, Lewis and I, c'mon I know you guys had a bit of a disagreement last time you called but don't pretend you don't remember him again."

"No, no that's not it Arthur."

"Then what is?!"

Arthur was growing exasperated now. He sighed at the subsequent silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting angry at you but-"

"Arthur, how did you lose your arm?"

He blinked.

"I... I... I don't remember, the others said they'd tell me at a later date."

"A later date- it's been almost a year! Goddamned screwy therapists they should know that leaving like this can damage recovery! Not to mention the psychological backlash!"

"Vi? Vi, what are you talking about?"

Vivianne stopped talking before sighing. She dreaded breaking this news but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let it continue this way.

"Arthur, you trust me as both a friend and a psychiatrist, right?"

"Yes?" 

Arthur was confused.

"Is there anyone around that area of the house? It's about one in the afternoon there right?"

"Lance recently checked up on me and yeah? Why is this important?"

"Arthur, you need to listen to me closely and understand that as a friend and a medical professional, I want the absolute best for you."

"Vivianne you aren't making any sense!"

"Do you trust me, Arthur?"

"Yes! Of course, I do but what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Arthur calm down and listen carefully to what I am about to say."

Arthur scowled slightly but schooled his heartbeat into a calm, rhythmic beat. He grabbed the teapot and started to refill yet again.

"Arthur, Lewis is dead."

The Pot fell to the floor in a clatter.

"Arthur! Are you okay?!"

"You're lying to me."

"What?"

"You are lying to me."

Arthur was furious now.

"No, I am not! Please listen to me!"

"You have a minute before I hang up."

Arthur was cataloguing the damage from the fall. That was in salvageable. He grabbed the broom and dust pin from their position leaned up against the couch and began to sweep.

 "Arthur, the same incident that took your arm also to Lewis' life that day."

Arthur froze.

"The meeting was for a debriefing but there were traitors sent to dispose of the weapons specialist and he had shot you in the humerus, which damaged it beyond repair. He was going to kill you but Lewis had taken the shots."

Silence.

"I know this may seem false but-"

"I remember."

Arthur's voice was silent, broken and Vivianne's heart shattered.

"Arthur, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Arthur?"

"I'm sorry Vivianne but I need some time to process this."

"Arthur, wait, wait!"

The line went dead.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Vivi wasn't quite sure what she'd expected when she and Mystery entered the large gothic mansion that pulsed with purple energy but helping a desperate ghost find his grieving widow was definitely not apart of her idea of this mission.

When they entered, it was a typical haunting.

The door slammed shut. A violet flame danced across their vision, lighting two rows of candles until a large chandelier flicker on with more of the flames as though it were electrically powered.

She knew that Mystery would be concerned but she couldn't stop herself from growing happy and excited when small ghosts appeared around them.

Well until those small ghosts grew hostile.

They fled and had to slide on their stomachs, quite penguin-like, might she add, to avoid the swing of a suit of armours sword.

Then the paintings screeched at them and one pulled a string causing them to plummet down from the trapdoor.

When they finally hit the ground, a large, pulsing coffin opened to reveal a tall, broad-shouldered skeleton in a fancy suit.

Ooh la la, her paranormal senses were tingling.

Then the ghost grew furious the moment their eyes (eye sockets? Tiny purple flames? She couldn't begin to attempt to specify on her own maybe she should ask), or rather his now that she was certain of the gender, met her own.

He had summoned bright burning fuchsia hair and glided toward her but then Mystery hopped in front of her like a tiny fluffy little knight, god Oba-san was so awesome for giving him to her, and summoned a barrier that threw him backwards (holy shit she loved this little guy so much!).

He screamed in anger his eyes glowing hot pink fury.

Well, Vivianne Yukino II was nothing if not adaptable!

* * *

"VIVIANNE!"

She blinked blankly.

"Do you know me, Skeleton Ghost?"

He growled, (he must have been an alpha in his life, cool!) and made a move to come closer but Mystery's growling and more so the pulse of the barrier forced him to keep his distance.

" **Do not fuck with me, Yukino**! You and Mystery know me and you **KNOW** what you did!"

She shrugged.

"Listen here bud, I dunno how you know my name or my dog but I don't know you."

"Wait a minute, Lewis Pepper?"

Mystery finally spoke up, his defensive stance slackening in his confusion.

"You know him, Mystery?"

She pouted as she realised that she was being ignored for the moment.

"Lewis, she is not Vivianne Yukino, at the very least not the one you remember, but rather her granddaughter, who goes by Vivi."

The ghost froze at his statement and his fire died down(so it was linked to his emotions? Interesting, incredibly interesting indeed).

She waved happily.

"However, I do not recall Vivianne ever doing anything to wrong you before your passing." 

Mystery tilted his head and the ghost deflated.

"Mystery, I..."

The ghost, (maybe she should call him Lewis at this point?), sighed and she suddenly felt sympathy and excitement as flames overtook his skull and his human face was revealed.

"She didn't do anything to me but she said **something** to Arthur and it-"

He was getting angrier and more depressed at the same time as his golden but cracked heart's beat sped up with every word.

"Lewis, calm down."

" **He never came back!** "

Vivi winced as the heart cracked audibly and grew duller. 

* * *

On the day of his death, Lewis hadn't quite expected to die, no one would really.

He had had a regular shift, went over inventory, taken a break from the kitchens in the evening to help Arthur set up for his meeting as usual.

He had been proud of his love's accomplishments and how he was honestly so beautiful and commanding with how he presented the guns and explained everything and god he was so lucky to have the honour of his hand in marriage.

And then the first shot.

He felt the pain that ran up his mate's arm, excruciating as it was and he immediately decided at that moment that he wouldn't let another hit him.

A bullet to the heart and another to the brain was a painful and unexpected way to go, he thought for the split second of coherency he had in the instance.

* * *

Lewis did not know how he expected death to be like but he guesses this was better than what religion thought might be in store for an agnostic man as he was in life.

He saw the way his loved ones reacted in his absence.

His father was inconsolable for a good while, he assumed months but time passes weirdly when you don't need sleep and can't quite perform the tasks you used to in life.

His mother was strong for his sisters but he could see her cracks clearly, no one in the waking world heard her cries but he did, oh mercy, he did.

His sisters' reactions varied.

Cayenne grew inward, trying to force herself to grow up and keep everything together and he wishes she never had to do that.

Belle grew to overwork herself constantly in a self-destructive attempt of control in her life and he wished that she would hear his pleads to, just rest Belle ~~**everything will be okay, this isn't healthy, Hermana Menor**~~. 

Paprika's descent was agonising. She grew more depressed and reclusive day after day and he never wanted this for his sweet Hermanita, but he was too weak to do much other than whisper reassurances at night that at least seemed to help her cope.

Lance was always a kind man to him, he would be forever grateful for him for how kind he was to him and how great he was to Arthur who had no ill words for him other than him being embarrassing. And that same kindness saved his family. The short stocky man helped them the same way he used to help them when they were kids and needed reassurance and he would be eternally grateful for that man.

And Arthur.

Sweet, sweet Arthur who didn't deserve this took it the absolute worst.

Arthur shut down. He was dull-eyed and despondent for a while, eating nothing, saying nothing, doing nothing.

But then it had changed.

Lewis had finally gained enough energy to just speak to his wife at night and then...

Arthur just reverted.

He didn't acknowledge the sadness in the others gazes, didn't stop working around their rooms.

Didn't remember the incident at all.

He was happy. He was smiling. He was taking care of himself and the others and.

It was just as destructive.

Lewis wasn't a fool. He remembered helping Vivianne with her studies, talking about her courses; mental illnesses being the main focus. He knew this was some form of mental block brought forth by the trauma and likely that first interaction.

But he didn't care.

He couldn't care.

It was better than the alternative, he had thought, better than watching him waste away and crumble to dust. The professionals and their family thought so as well; better not to look a gift horse in the mouth. They could build up to the reveal later, put fail-safes in place, make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. Kept him on a leave 'with Lewis', to keep him from possibly breaking from the unknowing kind guests that may try to give condolences.

And Lewis was the biggest facilitator to this facade. 

He used his steadily strengthening bond to the corporeal world to stay close. He held Arthur at nights. He spoke with him about the most foolish things.

They were finally seeming to recover.

And then Vivianne had called.

He had watched Arthur's responses. He still was too weak to make himself corporeal in the waking hours so he had ensured that Arthur was kept under the delusions that he was doing work in the days, it had worked in placating him.

 

Arthur dropped the kettle. He grew angrier and then...

 

They were dropped right back to square one.

 

He was going to kill her any chance he got.

 

 That night, he had wrapped his arms around Arthur who was in an upright position, a teacup in hand as he stared blankly into to the darkness, dressed in a t-shirt and one of Lewis' old button-ups. Then he spoke to Lewis as usual.

Not one of his words was like the usual, though.

"Lewis?"

"Estrellita?"

He watched thumb around the exterior of the cup.

"Vi told me something today."

Lewis tried to remain casual but he could feel that something was horribly wrong.

"And what did she say, mi amor?"

Arthur kept his gaze forward despite Lewis trying to catch his gaze.

"She told me that you were dead."

Lewis didn't think your heart could stop when you were already dead but god his certainly did.

"I was angry at her for lying but then she continued and... I remembered."

Lewis couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Every last detail flooded back and I realised something... None of this is real, is it?"

What.

"Every time I thought I was seeing you again, hearing you again, feeling you again, that was just in my head, wasn't it?"

"No, Arthur, that isn't true! Of course, this is real-"

"And that's exactly what I want you to say. I knew something was weird but it had felt so right too! And-"

Lewis watched in mounting despair as the first few tears fell and this couldn't be real. This is all wrong!

"I wish it was. But... I guess no delusional person would ever personally completely acknowledge they were deluding themselves, huh?"

"Arthur, please! Please just listen to me, let me explain!"

Arthur turned to him and that horrible dull glaze over his eyes was back in full force and he could feel his heart and anchor cracking in and on his chest as he got up and he couldn't move for a moment but that hesitation was just what Arthur needed.

"Bye for now, Lew! I can't take being here anymore."

Arthur left that night. 

He was too weak to leave this damn mansion at that time as well.

* * *

 

 

Vivi gave him a pitiful look. This poor guy didn't deserve half of what he got.

But...

Something about that seemed very familiar.

"Hey Ghostpepper, what did Arthur look like?"

Lewis and Mystery looked at her funny but she didn't really care. If she was right...

As the description fell into place she couldn't help it, she squealed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god!!!"

"Vivi!" 

Mystery was scolding her but she really didn't care, she was ecstatic. 

"MYSTERY! I know something you don't!!!!"

The dog scoffed at her as she bounced up and down, what did he ever do to deserve this?

"What do you know Vivi."

"WELL!!!! I think I may know where Arthur is!"

Lewis was immediately up, his human illusion dropping as he lost focus on his emotions.

"WHAT!? Arthur's okay!?"

Vivi deflated a bit.

"Uh... Define okay?"

Mystery grew rightfully suspicious.

"Vivi, what do you mean?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, for once nervous and cautious about her next words.

"Well... If i'm right..  He might be... Dead?"

She winced at the audible crack as Lewis' anchor shattered.

* * *

 Vivi was aware that not everyone was exactly as excited about the paranormal as she was so when her friends (rather acquaintances, she wasn't that close with any of her classmates and Chloe was at another school entirely, so no dice there) declined her offer to stowaway from the field trip to check out a haunted cave, she wasn't at all surprised to come up blank.

She looked around the outside, it was a rather large opening, a sign with a skull and crossbones displaying the danger. If she weren't looking so closely, the faint yellow mist making its way out of the opening may have passed her, but it only served to excite her.

She entered, using her miniature flashlight to part the exponentially thicker mist. She noticed a pair of entrances marked with two signs with three question marks each. One had a natural stairwell, she would save that for later.

She turned down the flat one.

Huge stalagmites met her, god she was so happy she chose this one.

She looked around and oh shit, that was a skeleton, so she thinks she's found the ghost's body. Thankfully she isn't squeamish.

The skeleton was impaled by five or so of the spikes, she honestly hoped they died instantly. She leaned further, reaching out to touch when a warm yet strangely melancholy feeling crossed her mind and she turned to the source of the now vibrant glow right behind her. The spirit wore a light nightgown and what appeared to be a very large button up, as the body did as well.

"Uh, hello?"

She was admittedly excited about their appearance but it seemed... Distraught. She wanted to console them (or him, as his voice, though a light and airy tenor, was decidedly male).

The spirit nodded and waved slowly, as though he lacked the energy or maybe just the will to move faster. Her heart ached for him.

"This is, er, was you, right?"

A nod, his hand raised to a purple star that hovered over his chest, bony fingers gentle with their minimal intensity.

"You... You're... very young to be in this place... It's dangerous..."

She gave a confident smile.

"I live for danger! You're looking at Vivianne Yukino II, soon to be the best paranormal investigator in the world!"

She gave a joking bow.

The spirit looked surprised but gave a light chuckle, she wasn't all that sure he had laughed in a long while. 

It was a beautiful sound.

Her teacher was pissed that she spent so long there, talking to the spirit about everything and nothing, but she couldn't quite say she regretted it, quite the contrary.

* * *

 

Lewis took the wheel to her van and they drove. 

The cave was a long ways away from the mansion so she remained quiet.

He seemed to need it.

The purple spirit was a strange, well, spirit. He had many small spirits that seemed to come from his anchor, which was a, now cracked, locket. She hadn't seen the inside but she'd seen him open it.

They had to bind him to her for the time being, once it wore off, hed pretty much just teleport back to the mansion. Something about it sustaining his form while his anchor was broken.

There were other ghosts there at the mansion they all seemed to be his family and they all wished them luck.

As she saw him look down at his locket yet again, she hoped she was right as the cave came into view.

* * *

 

 

 

He didn't know how long he had been moving and he didn't care.

The dirty earth and its flora, twigs and stones, stabbed into the soles of his feet but he truly didn't care.

It didn't matter.

He saw it, deep in the woods and he entered. 

He walked up the natural staircase and he peered down.

It was a long drop.

The tears stained his face and the locket was the only thing that kept him in the present.

He didn't care.

He strode forward and...

Let himself fall.

 

 

* * *

 

The cave was the same as the last time. She hadn't seen it in a while, hadn't had the time. She hoped he wasn't angry with her.

"Star?"

She called by the nickname she gave him. She never really pried into his life, his name included.

The mist was really thick, more fog like at that point.

"Arthur?"

The mist cleared slowly, revealing the spirit. He looked at her curiously. 

"Vivi?... How... How do you know my name?"

She saw him freeze, the small bursts of electricity that served as his irises staring over her shoulder.

She turned.

Lewis was right behind.

She moved away subtly, well not that either spirit cared about her presence for the moment, and went to hang back with Mystery.

* * *

 

He was there.

Lewis... Was right there.

He hadn't had any hallucinations since his death so...

"Arthur..."

He flinched slightly at the tone, worried and shocked and he could feel himself trembling despite not having any true form of flesh to do so.

Lewis approached slowly, cautiously, as though he expected him to flee. He was sure as shit not going to run from this.

"Estrellita, you're here..."

He couldn't help it.

He sobbed violently and he found himself in familiar arms that he had missed so fucking much.

* * *

 

"Estrellita, Bomboncito, Amorcito... Its been so long... I..."

He could feel tears streaming down his face, now reflective of his human form as his emotions interfered with his projection, or at least maybe, being a ghost wasn't that simple. He didn't really care though. As long as he had this.

He raked his fingers through gold and smiled softly. 

On second thought, it was likely the feeling of his anchor finally mending.

He buried his face in the wisps of sunflowers and pressed a light kiss into his Amor's head.

* * *

 

Vivi giggled behind her hand as she fanned her eyes.

"I love happy endings!"

Mystery rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

"Good day, My name is Rosemary McLane and we are here today live at the grand reopening of the newly refurbished Pepper Mansion! We were granted an inside peak by the owners themselves, Mr and Mrs Pepper."

Arthur smiled warmly at the reporter and Lewis gave a wide grin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small epilogue planned but nothing major. This has been a long ride, almost a month actually. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes(stupid and minor as hell, ignore)  
> 1- I may have overestimated the real value of the US dollar in comparison to my own where 7k us is about million.  
> 2- 16:20 = 4:20 so BLAZE IT!


End file.
